aXEL aND rOXAS rANDOMNESS
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Wanna get drunk off of randomness? Here's the place to be. Lot's of OOC. Do ENTER. MUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHH


**[Hello Eternal here with a guest writer, Sakutada. Yepp, for those of you who read it before sorry for adding this later. It was late I was tired, and I really wanted to post. In case you were wondering, the story started out without a plot and sorta ended up with one. I came across the idea because me and my friend (Sakutada) always talk like this about the characters. Yupp we are weird. Enjoy!]**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. WOE IF WE DID.**

**rANDOMNESS oF aXEL aND rOXAS aND oTHERS**

Roxas: Hey, jerk!

aXEL: What do you want Roxas?

Roxas: You're face. Hey guess what! RAWR!

aXEL: Make some sense why don't cha'…. Loser… (You see guys… Roxas here has no life.)

Roxas: Who are you talking to? I'm scared…

aXEL: Anyway… this is the poor specimen Roxas. Xemnas found him scrounging around on the streets. Apparently the Organization takes strays now feel free to join. Actually… scratch that, Cuz' then I'd have to babysit you.

Roxas: … Heartless one. That's you're new nickname, Heartless One. AND YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT, CUZ… erm… CUZ! And anyway, I'm not a stray.

aXEL: Oh yea? Then what are you?

Roxas: … First off; A) you say yeah wrong. B) I'm a person. And C) Larxene alert!

Larxene: What are you two dorks doing?

aXEL: Discussing the Organization's policy on strays.

Roxas: Rawr… Larxene, Kill the heartless one, please. He's being rude…

Larxene: Hey, I'm not getting in the middle of you guys loser fest I have things to do.

aXEL: Like?

Larxene: Things.

aXEL: That bad huh? Or wait! Maybe the rumors are true! Don't tell me…. Marluxia asked you out and you ACTUALLY said yes! Whoa…

Larxene: YOU. ARE. DEAD!

aXEL: *Running around to avoid the kunai* MUUAAAHAHA!

Roxas: … erm… I'm feeling bad about asking her to do that. Because I just realized the OOC level in this fanfic so far is at full tilt. I'm getting out of here before anything else weird happens.

Xion: Sup:

Roxas: Hmm… well. Before I tell you, are you OOC?

Xion: …?

Roxas: Okay good. Well, it's as obvious as it looks. Larxene and Axel are attacking each other. And as always, Larxene's winning. The physical part of the fight anyway… definitely not the verbal part.

[IN THE BACKGROUND]

aXEL: Oh yea you Savage Nymph, at least I don't have the hots for Mr. Flower power!

Larxene: GRRRR! I DO NOT!

aXEL: Hey Ouch, watch where you stab those things. And you're totally in denial.

Larxene: AM NOT! DIE AXEL DIE!

aXEL: AHAAAAHAHH!

[IN THE FOREGROUND (or whatever)]

Roxas: I almost wish I had a video camera.

Xion: You know you don't mean that!

Roxas: Maybe a little. But, hey, I can't mean anything I say, I'm a nobody.

Xion: *Gives the Xion stare*

Roxas: *Stumbles backwards* B-Back off.

Xion: Anyway, Roxas, if I can get past this warzone, I have important business.

Roxas: You sound like Larxene.

Xion: Never mind. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE!

[ENTER AXEL…. BEAT UP AND BRUISED]

aXEL: Yea, you don't want to end up like THAT old lady. Have you heard? She and Marly are together.

Xion: You're kidding… right?

Roxas: You hit a raw nerve Axel! Larxene at 3:00!

[AXEL RUNS OFF LAUGHING]

[ENTER ZEXION]

Zexion: Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to read. He Xi-Xi.

Xion: Hey, Whatcha readin'?

Roxas: You guys are such girls! Axel's laughing, and Larxene's practically engraving his tombstone! We have to- oh… ouch. Axel's on his own.

Xion: Like I was saying… Whatcha reading?

Zexion: The dictionary. You can never learn too many words. Just Kidding. Twilight. Yup. Wanted to see what all those fangirls were going on about.

[ENTER AXEL]

aXEL: What a pansy.

Xion: Hmm?

Roxas: Twilight's fer gals!

Xion: Do you need your anti-OOC pills again. Roxas?

Roxas: Anything but.

Xion: Good, so don't talk like that.

Demyx: Talk like what?

Roxas: Laike thisy (cowboyish talk)

Xion: *slaps Roxas* I said stop!

Roxas: okay, mom…

aXEL: Ouch Powned by a girl.

Zexion: …

Demyx: Don't slap me, dude.

Xion: I… wasn't gonna.

Roxas: You mean going to.

Xion: *slaps*

Roxas: *hides behind Axel* A-Axel. I'm scared again. Xion hurts, in here. *Points at suppose-to-be-heart*

Xion: I'm getting close to Larxene mode!

aXEL: Geez and you were turning out so well. Hey handle your own problems. *pushes Roxas towards Xion* Hey Dem, when'd you get here?

Zexion: Later… Freaks.

Xion: Rarg! Zexion's getting close on my list of RAWR!

Roxas: List of Rawr?

Xion: Rawr!

Demyx: I came here when Roxas was talking like a cowboy.

Xion: RAWR!

aXEL: Guess that means no more Westerns….. *whispers* he thinks he's John Wayne*Whispers*

?: Tra-la-la-la!

aXEL: Oooookkkaaaaaayyyy… WOW strange.

Roxas: Who dat? That tra la la la Guy. He sounded like Captain Underpants guy.

Xion: don't know… don't CARE.

Demyx: Cranky cranky… I can only assume the worse. Xion's being a girl.

Xion: You're implying something…

Roxas: GUYS IN THE ROOM!

Xion: Right… sorry.

aXEL: Actually she's OBVIOUSLY PMSing. Roxas, You're the only one that cares.

Luxord: Anyone up for a game of high stakes poker?

aXEL: What are the stakes?

Luxord: Truth or Dare Style.

aXeL: I'm in.

Xigbar: Me Too!

Luxord: Anyone else?

aXEl: Roxas? Zexion? Xion? Lar…Never mind.. Mystery guy? Dem?

Zexion: Sure. Got nothing better to do.

?: MUUAHAHAHA I SHALLL DOMINATE!

Roxas: Who is this dude?

Demyx: I wanna pway!

Xion: WHO EVER THINKS THEY'RE WINNING, DON'T CRY WHEN I CREAM YOU ALL!

Roxas: Why are you speaking in caps?

Xion: I don't know.

Roxas: Is anyone up for some anti-OOC pills before we get started?

All:…?

Roxas: Guess not.

Luxord: Kay then…. Here's the deal.

aXEL: I bet 10 heart points.

Zexion:…*places 10 heart points*

aXEL: Great poker face Xez.

Xigbar: I raise it by 100 points.

aXEL: Geez, where do you get the points?

?: MUUAUAUAUAAAHA! BOW BEFORE ME!

aXEL: Kay… how bout no.

Roxas: How 'bout I don't get it.

Xion: How stupid can ya get? Axel put 10 and Xigbar (don't know when he came in) raised it by 100 points. How's that hard to understand?

Roxas: *sniff*

Xion: Oh my G-

Demyx: Can I fold, dude? Or… are we not folding in this game?

aXEL: If you fold you have to go through with the dare. Lowest heart points.

Demyx: I wanna DARE!

Xion: Oh my G-

Roxas: I wanna DARE!

Demyx and Roxas: Dare, dare, dare, dare-

Xion: Shut up!

Demyx and Roxas: *stares at Xion on the edge of tear*

Xion: Oh, no. Now ya gonna cry!

Luxord: Hey! Poker here? Raise by 50.

aXel: Raise by 20.

Xigbar: Fold.

Zexion: …

Roxas: You guys really like raising… whatever it means.

Xion: Rarg! *tackles Roxas*

Roxas: Get off me!

Xion: Larxene mode!

All:…

Luxord: *temple pulse* Raise is when you freaking add more freaking heart points to the freaking jackpot. The freaking jackpot is what you freaking win if you have the better freaking cards.

Xigbar: *Hands Luxord a beer*

aXEL: ALL IN!

Zexion: Fold

Luxord: ALL IN! BY THE WAY THAT MEANS SOMEONE IS EITHER FREAKING BLUFFING OR THEY HAVE A FREAKING GOOD HAND!

?: MUUAAHAHAHA YOU MAY HAVE THWARTed ME THIS TIME BUT I SHALL GET You!

Luxord: Until you run out of FREAKING HEART POINTS!

aXEL: Does that mean you fold?

?: Yes.

Roxas: Luxord, you're getting me mad with your freaking.

Xion: At least he's not saying-

Roxas: Don't say it!

Demyx: fold…?

Xion: Are you folding or NOT?

Demyx: Yeah.

Roxas: I raise it by 1 point!

Xion: If I can kick your butt once, I can kick it again.

Roxas: Sorry, mommy…

Demyx: He didn't mean it!

Xion: In the beginning of this story I had something to do, but now I can't remember what it is!

Saix: No gambling in the building.

Luxord: Just because YOU can't win! And ROXAS, YOU CAN'T RAISE IT BY ONE POINT IF WE'RE GOING ALL IN.

Roxas: Whatever! I quit, you cheaters!

Xion: Who's cheating? I'm going to kick their-

Demyx: STOP!

Xion: Rawr!

Demyx: Axel-quote-stealer

Xion:… I've been saying that the whole fanfic.

Roxas: *weakly rawrs*

Luxord: Kay show your hand.

aXEL: King of hearts, king of spades, king of diamonds, and king of clubs. *smirks*

Luxord: *smirks* Ace of hearts, ace of spades, Ace of Diamonds, and Ace of clubs.

aXEL: D-

?: keep it G rated!

aXEL Darn! YOU LUXORD CHEATER!

Luxord: Axel, You have the lowest heart points. What to do what to do. Truth or dare?

aXEL: GRRRRRRR dare.

Luxord: Suggestions?

Larxene: He's gotta follow ME around and do my EVERRY bidding AS MY SLAVE for a day!

Luxord: You don't get a say you didn't play!

Larxene: Just saying.

Zexion: Kiss Larxene

Larxene and aXEL: NO WAY!

aXel: Why does all of this have to do with Larxene?

Xigbar: Lock him in a room with Larxene for a whole day!

Luxord: Any other suggestions?

?: LET ME EAT HIM!

aXEL: Weirdo

Luxord: ANYONE ELSE?

Roxas: Make him eat ice-cream until he pukes!

aXEl: I'm in favor…..

Xion: Ew…

Demyx: I like the one with them in a room together!

Xion:… creep.

Demyx: You mean… pervert?

Xion: Either one you prefer.

Demyx:…

Roxas: Don't make him do anything with Larxene. That's disgusting!

Luxord: It's decided….. A whole day in a room locked with Larxene. And no teleporting.

Roxas: Can I go with?

Xion: You mean WITH HIM!

Roxas: Perfectionist… but anyway, please Luxy! Do it for Axel… do it for me… do it for the fans…

Luxord: Nope. That would put BAD thoughts in the fans heads. Don't want that….

?: That's right G Rated.

AXEL: *Beats head against wall*

Larxene: You're MINE MUAHAHAHAHA!

Zexion: This oughta be interesting.

Xion: You mean OUGHT TO!

Roxas: You're annoying, you perfectionist.

? : Well Peace out until next time. Find out what happens when Axel gets locked in a room with Larxene!

FIN

CREDITS

SAKUTADA:

Roxas

Xion

Demyx

Siax

ETERNAL

Axel

Larxene

Zexion

Luxord

Xigbar

?

**[Kinda strange huh? Yea well…. Midnight boredom takes its toll. Yea, we like bashing characters… It's fun. Hope you liked it, and if you have any ideas, topics, or character appearances, Just let us know. Hope you ejoyed.]**

**SAKUTADA: Hello! Like she said, give use ideas, pwease. You can either review, or PM! (I like PMing)… RAWR! **


End file.
